


im sorry

by enoshimalovemail



Series: The Pearlpo Fics [2]
Category: Nanalan' (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/pseuds/enoshimalovemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pearl vores the peepos dead body, read my previous fic for context im. tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	im sorry

pearl cried very loudly as she hovered over her dead love. it was raining and lapis was also there, crying. they had been there for at least 6 weeks, crying non stop. garnet and amethyst had already moved out of the temple to avoid paerls mornful fries over the peepo. ooh fries shit im hungry '

anyways it was august 8th which means it was vore day and that means that every gem has to vore someone or else they will exploud so pearl looked down at her lover, the peepo. it was rotten and shrivled up, but gottdam she was still sexy

pearl knew it was vore or be vored so she, as fast as she could, swooped the peepo up in her arms, and vored it. it went down her throat with a graceful gulp, a beautiful wet, slippery gulp. pearl made a loud, sexy gulp as it went down, this caught lapiss attention

lapis has always lloved pearl since the day she picked up the mirroe. she would listen to pearls crying over rose everyday and wish to hold her and tell her that she misses homeworld too. but lapis was too shy to confront her baka of a senpai about her feelings. lapis was getting wetter than she already was, she was always covered in water, and she started to watch pearls voreing intently,

lapis started to moan bc gems think vore is really sexy for some reason. as the peepo plopped its way into pearls stomach, she noticed lapis getting hhoter. pearl knew that since it was vore day, lapis had to vore. she knew that lapis s had suffered enough and she knew what she had to do

 

sacrifice herself and be vored by lapis

pearl got up and walked over to the gem that loved her so. she put her hands in lapiss mouth and opened it very wide, wide enough for pearls figure to fir in,

lapis started blushingg relly hard bc the lobe of hre life wasstepping inside her wet cave of a mouth,=] haha i didnt even mean to write that emoticon 

lapis began moaning as pearl slid down her blue troat. just then, stven a nd anethyst walked in. amethyst alsways knew what to do in these kinds of situations, she was the smartest gem EVER.

amethyst grabbed steven and lifted him up as he began screaming and crying out "LAPIS NO WHAY ARE YOU DOING THAT TO PEARL" amethyst then threw steven across the beach into a trash can. "YO LAPISS, P, STOP VORING WHILE STEVEN IS AROUND YOU KNOOW THIS"

but it was too late, lapis had swallowed pearl, and steven was dead thanks to seeing vore at the tender age of 14

amethyst swore to have revenge on lapsi and pealr for killing her best friend in the world other than peridot bc peridot got bit by a racoon and caught rabies but my point is amethsyt was mad and maybe one day, she will have her revenge.

the end, hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i was dead


End file.
